


The Grayson-Wilson Wedding

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: The Acrobat and The Mercenary [33]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: "Does Bruce know you three are here?”“Who cares? We’re celebrating our brother’s wedding.”“So you ran away.”“For a good reason."“But you ran away.”“As Drake said, for good reason."





	The Grayson-Wilson Wedding

“It’s the day of your wedding and yet I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so sad.”

Dick gave a soft laugh, shaking his head and looking over at Slade who was standing in the doorway of the bedroom of the hotel room they had rented.

One week ago, Slade and Dick had packed their bags and flown first class to Paris France where Slade promised Dick could have a wedding ceremony if that was what he really wanted.

“Thanks,” he told the mercenary as Slade took a seat next to him, dressed out in suit pants and a button down shirt.

“What’s on your mind, little bird?” Slade asked, reaching out to brush Dick’s hair off of his forehead.

“It’s my wedding,” Dick replied with a sad smile. “And I can’t even have my family here because they hate you.”

Slade was silent for a moment before standing and holding out his hand. “Come here,” he said. “I want to show you something.”

Dick sighed before standing and taking Slade’s hand, allowing the mercenary to lead him to the door of the hotel room.

“You look fine,” Slade told him as they left the room and made their way down the hall to the elevator.

Dick frowned even harder. “Slade, what’s going on?”

Slade did not reply.

…………..

“Slade, what are you doing?” Dick asked as Slade led him through the streets of Paris, blindfold over his eyes.

“Almost there,” Slade murmured. Dick frowned when he heard a set of heavy doors opening and closing, followed by whispered voices. “Are you ready?”

“Anxious, actually,” Dick replied. “But uh...sure?”

He wasn’t sure what he’d expected to find when Slade removed the blindfold, but it wasn’t what he found.

Slade’s kids, Rose and Joey, stood on the right of the altar of the chapel they stood in. On the left, were Jason, Tim, and Damian.

Dick’s eyes went wide and he turned to stare at Slade. “What did you-”

“They insisted on being here for the wedding,” Slade replied, taking Dick’s hand and guiding him up the aisle to the altar as their families took their seats. “They knew how much this was going to mean to you.”

Dick was pretty sure he was about to start crying and as it was, he gave a wet laugh, sniffling as they turned to face each other.

When Jason bounced up, holding a Bible, Dick frowned. “What are you-”

“I will be the priest,” Jason replied. “Always wanted to be, actually. Got my license just to marry you two.”

Dick was pretty sure he was going to start crying now.

……………..

After their first dance and after Dick cried into Slade’s chest for about twenty minutes, he slipped out of the reception hall to speak quietly with his brothers.

“Does Bruce know you three are here?” Dick asked.

Jason shrugged. “Who cares?” he asked. “We’re celebrating our brother’s wedding.”

“So you ran away.”

“For a good reason,” Tim chimed in.

“But you ran away.”

“As Drake said, for good reason,” Damian replied.

“Lord knows everyone in our family is a dumpster fire, none of which will probably get married to someone we love as much as you love Slade,” Jason said.

Dick shook his head, laughing. “Thank you guys,” he said softly. “I...wish Bruce could have been here but...well, I’m glad you three are. At least.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Dickhead,” Jason replied. “Now, I think your husband is in there waiting to fuck you.”

Dick’s face burned as he turned to find Slade watching them. “Fuck you,” Dick whispered to Jason.

Jason clicked his tongue. “Save it for the hubby, Dickie.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Are you guys going to be able to get home?”

“We got here,” Tim replied. “We can make it back to Gotham fine.”

“Now go, Grayson,” Damian ordered. “Your man is waiting for you.”

With a final hug, forcing all three of his brothers Dick turned and made his way to Slade’s side.


End file.
